Secretos
by titxutemari
Summary: Temari tuvo problemas cuando fue por ultima vez a Konoha, y eso a ocasionado el cambio de mucha personas
1. Cap 1 La sorpresa positivanegativa

Bueno, este es un fic inspirado en una historia que no se me salía de la cabeza y dudo que pueda seguir escribiendo otros hasta que me lo saque de la cabeza, intentaré hacerlo largo y espero que me sigan muchas personas

Bueno, este es un fic inspirado en una historia que no se me salía de la cabeza y dudo que pueda seguir escribiendo otros hasta que me lo saque de la cabeza, intentaré hacerlo largo y espero que me sigan muchas personas.

Me haría mucha ilusión que dejasen review con comentarios, amenazas, tomatazos, aplausos…lo que sea que no incumpla la ley, no quiero que manden a nadie en la cárcel por mi culpa. Principalmente estará narrado por Gaara, pero igual alguna cosa se cambia, espero que les guste. ^^.

Escritura:

Los cambios de tiempo _serán así, en cursiva_

Los nombres de los cap o los avisos de cambios **así, en negrita**

Cambio de u lugar a otro o de una persona o personas en especial así, en subrayado

**Cap 1**** La sorpresa positiva/negativa**

Corríamos desesperadamente, yo, mi hermano Kankuro, el genio de Konoha, la pelirosa, el obseso por los penes de Sai, la loca de Ino, el gordo, Neji, la tal Hinata, mi amigo Naruto que me liberó de mi prisión de soledad y la única que me faltaba en la vida, mi hermana.

Que ella no estaba, no estuvo, y no estará, después de marchar a Konoha para "asuntos personales", me informaron de que marchó de konoha, pero no regresó a Suna.

Durante meses, mis mejores ninjas se ocuparon de buscarla, pero nada, ni la más mínima idea de que pasó, desapareció.

Estábamos llegando a la famosa guarida de orochimaru, que gracia a Jiraya nos enteramos de que estaba en el sonido.

Faltaba poco, nos llamaron a mi hermano y a mi, por que teníamos que rescatar a el Uchiha y si podíamos deshacernos de Orochimaru mejor.

Las puertas de la morada eran enormes, nos tentaban a entrar, que pena que fuesen bajo tierra, pero Naruto rápidamente utilizó su rasengan contra el suelo y abrió un boquete en el que había una trampilla.

Cuando bajamos solo pudimos ver oscuridad, lo único que nos iluminaba el camino eran unas antorchas encendidas.

Seguimos el camino, había varias puertas, abrimos una por una todas, lego otro giro y un pasillo con puertas otra vez, eso parecía un laberinto.

Luego lo mismo y así todo el rato, por un momento, pensé que me volvería loco, y que ni encontraríamos al Uchiha, ni al Gay pederasta de Orochimaru, y encima, no encontraríamos la salida.

De repente el grito lúdico de Naruto nos hizo saber que había encontrado algo.

Le seguimos y efectivamente, unos gritos salían de una de las puertas, cuando entré no pude creer lo visto.

Una persona tapada por una capa marrón ofrecía algo a el Sannin Orochimaru, cuando me fijé en que era no pude evitar llevarme una sorpresa.

Los gritos que oímos eran del otro cuarto, en un segundo se había cargado a la persona de el otro cuarto, y ahora estaba en frente de Orochimaru.

-¡toma a tu amiguito!-dijo la persona de voz femenina lanzándole la cabeza de su fiel sirviente Kabuto a Orochimaru, el que tan solo la cojió sorprendido sin temor alguno.

-veo, que los rumores eran ciertos, no has muerto, y ahora vienes a matarme-dijo el con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.

-¿matarte? si no queda otro remedio, pensé en destriparte, sacarte la piel a tiras, y luego dársela a los cerdos de tus secuaces-dijo ella, si ella, su voz delataba que era una chica.

Pero como una chica pudo matar a el discípulo de Orochimaru, y ahora estaba frente a el sin miedo alguno, no pude caber en mis dudas.

-si que lo tienes planeado, lo malo es que no tenías pensado que podría ser una emboscada-dijo chasqueando sus dedos, y de repente de todas las esquinas salieron ninjas armados lanzándose contra ella.

Lo que vi a continuación no pude creerlo.

Una luz dorada envolvió cada rincón de la sala, cuando mi deslumbramiento cesó.

Solo pude apreciar una chackra dorado envolviendo el cuerpo de la chica, que se podía ver puesto que la capa había desparecido.

Se notaba que era ninja, usaba unas ropas cortas para correr, del chackra dorado unos tentáculos, o lo que fuesen habían atravesado a los secuaces de Orochimaru.

Y el mismísimo Orochimaru era rodeado por uno y ya no pisaba el suelo.

-mira, guapa, tenemos visita, les demostramos que lo que creyeron de ti no es verdad, que estás vivita y coleando, aunque yo lo llamaría asesinando-dijo el sonriendo.

Con un hábil movimiento consiguió arrancarle lo que yo pensaba que era pelo, pero resultó ser una peluca.

Su bello cabello dorado mostaza cayó por su espalda.

Había crecido, ya no se había cortado el pelo, le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y estaba suelto haciendo ondas.

-Temari!-grité yo

-mira, te recuerdan no crees mi gatita-dijo Orochimaru, segundos más tarde el cuello de él explotó, se ve que no le hizo gracia el comentario del Sannin y lo mató.

-¿Temari, eres tu?-preguntó Kankuro mi hermano intentando acercarse a ella.

-Temari, ya está-dijo un encapuchado llegando en una nube de humo acompañado de una chica de cabello negro por la cintura y ondulado

-perfecto, vamos-dijo ella, se giró nos miró hacia nosotros.

Pensé que dirían algo, pero pasaron de largo e hicieron un boquete en la pared de un solo puñetazo, nosotros por instinto les seguimos, nos guiaron hacia otra sala.

Esa sala estaba llena de ordenadores táctiles que inmediatamente fueron encendidos por mi hermana.

-Titxu-chan, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Temari con una voz dulce y la pelinegra se acercó a ella.

Mi hermana conecto un cable a una de sus orejas, que ahora que me fijaba era como un cono que se habría y lo conecto, en seguida sus ojos perdieron el color verde y se volvieron negros y sus pupilas recorrían de lado a lado la sala.

-bien, esto va más rápido-dijo mi hermana tocando la pantalla, que no pude distinguir lo que ponía por que estaba en Latín me pareció a mi.

-Temari, ayúdala, será más rápido-dijo el acompañante aún tapado por la capa

-si Itachi-dijo ella acercándose a la chica de pelo negro y la misma luz dorada y el chackra volvió a su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-bien, así es más rápido, las contraseñas se descifran…-decía el para si mismo

Una luz roja nos advertía de que algo andaba mal, el encapuchado miro a Temari y a la pelinegra con duda, temía algo, se notaba por sus actos

-Deidara, Tobi, problemas, venid ya-dijo a través de un micrófono enlazado a un cachivache en su oreja, enseguida noté que por el pinganillo de su oreja le contestaban.

En dos segundos una nube cubrió toda la sala, y cuando se disipó el humo pude ver a dos akatsukis.

Los reconocí por la capa, el rubio que llevaba una cola de caballo y el ojo izquierdo tapado por su flequillo, mi anterior contrincante y uno que llevaba una mascara naranja con un agujero.

Cuando la barra de completó el cuerpo de mi hermana y el de su amiga cayó inerte al suelo.

-Temari!-el chico Nara corrió hacia ella pero el encapuchado se puso en medio.

-no te le acerques-dijo el dejando al Nara quieto y mirando como el encapuchado cogía a mi hermana.

-Itachi…-dijo ella, parecía no reconocer, se había desmayado

-soy yo-dijo el

Ella le quito la capucha, y pude comprender, que era verdad, el Uchiha mayor sostenía a mi hermana, ¿con una mirada dulce? nunca creí ver algo así en un asesino de rango S

-tranquila, Tobi, cójela a ella-dijo ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la pelinegra desmayada

-has pensado que no dormir por tres días te puede afectar, tendrás que descansar-dijo el Uchiha

Mi hermana se acomodo en su pecho y el miró a la salida, fue al ordenador centra y cojió un objeto que colgaba, lo arrancó y se dirigió a la salida.

Mi cuerpo aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo no era prudente, se deshizo rápidamente y se formó a través de granos de arena en la puerta, enfrentándome solo a 3 akatsukis.

El Uchiha me miro incrédulo, pero pude ver la mano de mi hermana deslizándose a su cuello, estaba sangrando por la boca, peor no tenía rasguño alguno.

-Temari, ¿que ves?-le preguntó cogiendo su mano con duda

_**---visión de Temari---**_

_Toda la oscuridad estaba consumiendo la parte azul del cielo y con ella la tierra y sus amigos, hermanos, compañeros…_

_Todas las personas importantes de su vida, y la sombra de ese chico, la conocía bien, la oscuridad comía todo a su paso, incluyendo al chico, que alzaba la mano en señal de pedir ayuda._

_Pero ella por más que corrí hacia el no podía alcanzarlo, la oscuridad era más rápida, se vio tirada en el suelo con una mancha de sangre en el corazón._

_Las voces de su familia, amigos, todas las personas que pasaron por su vida, dejando un hueco en su corazón, lloraban pidiendo auxilio, y ella se tapaba los oídos, en busca de la calma para su corazón._

_Le dolía todo ello, y allí vio como todo pasaba rápido, pero podía diferenciar una por una cada una de esas imágenes que se aparecía en su cabeza._

_Su pasado…era pequeña y se esforzaba en andar, su madre la miraba con los brazos abiertos preparada para abrazarla y ella andaba, cuando llegó a los brazos de su madre, todo se volvió negro._

_Una imagen se volvió, los exámenes de chuuning, su hermano matando por sentirse vivo, ella le decía que no, que había más formas de vivir que ella, pero el la golpeo y la ignoró y la oscuridad volvió._

_Otra imagen, cuando ella y Shikamaru estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, los dos sonrojados, recordaba que apenas hace un minuto de esa escena, el le había dicho que la amaba con todo su alma, y ella muda por sus palabras solo pudo atinar a besarle._

_La oscuridad volvió a llevarse ese recuerdo, ahora lo que veía le pareció el presente, Itachi la llevaba en brazos._

_Estaban en frente de su hermano Gaara que miraba con pena, se sentía mal, en verdad, ella los había abandonado, pero lo hizo por bien de ambos, tenía sus razones._

_Y lo que veía ahora no le gustaba, sangre por todos lados, y Akatsukis y su familia enfrentándose por vivir, todo, todo por lo que lucharon se deshacía a cada puñalada por la espalda, cada grito de auxilio, cada paso era hacía el mundo de dolor que quiso evitar._

_Vio a amigos suyos enfrentándose entre si, y también vio su aldea, quemada, la gente, alguna con marcas de quemadura saliendo gritando por ayuda, o que algún familiar estaba dentro de sus casas._

_Y allí, en medio del fuego se vio a ella, con los ojos rojos como la sangre, y su chackra emanaba sangre, fuego, y dolor, el dolor que enterró en su corazón._

_Sabía que significaba eso, pero no se sentía suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra eso, era el futuro, que marcó su vida al unirse a Akatsuki._

_Sabía que no debía dejarlo, muchas personas sufrirían, pero no debía dejar que eso pasase, debía evitar la guerra, debía evitarse a si misma, sabía tantas cosas, pero en ese momento de poco le servían_.

**---fin de la visión—**

-Temari!, ¿estas bien? responde-oía na y otra vez, ella ladeo la cabeza en forma de afirmación

-me mataste del susto-dijo Gaara que la sostenía en sus brazos

-¿por…por…que...estoy…a…aquí?-preguntó ella

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**¿Qué es o que le sucede a Temari?**_

_**¿Qué tienen Itachi y ella para que al criminal se le ablandase el corazón?**_

_**¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?**_

_**¿Leerá alguien este fic?**_


	2. Cap 2 La relación del Akatsuki

**Cap 2 La relación del Akatsuki y la princesa de la arena**

-todo sucedió cuando te desmayaste-

**--------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------**

_-Subaku No Gaara, su hermano, ¿no?-preguntó Itachi sosteniendo a Temari, que no paraba de sangrar de la boca y parecía soñar o algo, por que negaba con la cabeza y se revolvía en sus brazos_

_-si, que le pasa, por que esta ella con vosotros, que sucedió, que…-pero Itachi le cayó_

_-ahora no hay tiempo, ¿algún ninja medico?-preguntó Itachi_

_-Sakura!-ordenó el lazekage y la kunoichi apareció a su lado_

_-cúrala-dijo Itachi_

_-de acuerdo, pero que hace hablando libremente con akatsukis?-preguntó ella_

_-a, no me digas, que son Akatsukis, no me había dado cuenta, ¡quizá por que están con mi hermana, y ella está herida!-grité yo_

_Cuando Sakura la revisó la cara no pudo ser menos disimulada, ella negó con la cabeza, como cuando hacía cuando no podía hacer nada por el herido, pero Temari no era otra, era su hermana, debería salvarla, o la que moriría sería la discípula de Tsunade._

_-no puedo hacer nada, ella controla su herida, cuando despierte, si lo hace. la herida habrá parado de sangrar, es como si su cuerpo tuviese demasiada sangre y la intenta expulsar por lo poros, y en especial por su corazón, es extraño, nose que puedo hacer-dijo ella seriamente, le dolía no poder hacer nada por su amiga_

**-------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------**

Temari se miró la ropa y era verdad, una mancha de sangre ocupaba la zona de su corazón *como en la visión* pensó

-¿que tal te encuentras?-le preguntó Itachi que estaba a su lado sentado, había estado preocupado todo el tiempo.

-cansada-dijo mi hermana llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-deberíamos ir a la guarida ya, deben estar preocupados, hemos tardado mucho, llevamos ya 1 día de retraso-dijo Itachi cogiéndole la mano a mi hermana

-¿llevártela?-la idea de perder por segunda vez a mi hermana pudiendo cambiarlo no estaba en mis planes

-si, debemos irnos-dijo Itachi, sabía lo que pensaba, quería alejarla de su pasado, y como yo sabía era lo mejor, pero mi egoísmo me pudo, necesitaba a mi hermana a mi lado, no la dejaría marchar fácilmente.

-Itachi, no podemos dejar las cosas así, debemos hablar con todos, y ellos nos ayudarán-dijo mi hermana levantándose lentamente

-ayudaremos en lo que sea, pero, ¿como?-le respondí yo, vi las miradas de mis compañeros, sabía que no estaban tan dispuestos como yo y mi hermano, lo que me llamó la atención fue la chica tímida de Konoha, su cara mostraba decisión, al contrario que el perro o más de los ninjas

-Temari, sabes que aré lo que esté en mis manos-dijo la peliazabache, debía conocer a mi hermana y mucho, por lo que me contaba Naruto de ella, era muy callada y le pisoteaban fácilmente, lo pude comprobar en los exámenes chuuning, pero en ese momento su mirada era la más seria que hubiese podido ver en la vida.

-Hinata tiene razón, no por nada somos 3 en uno-dijo la chica de los moñitos, que en ese momento sonreía como o había visto sonreír en la vida, delataba duda, pero seguridad a la vez.

Era contradictorio, ahora veía por que mi hermana las eligió a ellas para ser sus amigas, sus confidentes, su valor era admirable, cuando se trata de una de ellas, estaba seguro de que cualquiera de ellas entregaría su vida y orgullo, por las demás.

-gracias Hinata, gracias Tenten, sabía que no me fallaríais-dijo mi hermana con la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa, que una vez vi en mi tío, lucharía, lucharía por no perder esos momentos, en los que cada momento, era nuestro momento, nadie lo quería acaparar, lo compartiría todo, asta el alma si pudiesen.

-Tobi, Deidara, avisad a Pein, Hidan y Konan, ya sabéis, Akatsuki, reunión, urgente-dijo mi hermana con la seguridad que la caracterizaba

-de acuerdo-dijeron detrás de toda la gente los dos akatsukis nombrados, y en un segundo desaparecieron en una llamarada de fuego.

-Temari, ¿que has pensado?- preguntó el Uchiha a mi hermana.

-nada, nada malo-dijo mi hermana y me sonrió

-Temari-san, mientras podríamos hablar, como hacíamos antes-preguntó dulcemente Hinata a mi hermana, si, creo que así se llamaba la chica, Hinata Hyuuga

-¡claro!-dijo mi hermana y ayudada por la Hyuuga y la moñitos se levantó y las tres

Se dirigieron al bosque juntas encadenadas por lo brazos, como si por la calle anduvieran tranquilamente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**¿Qué pasará en el bosque?**_

_**¿De que hablarán los chicos, Sakura e Ino para no aburrirse?**_

_**¿Se formará un ambiente frío entre el Akatsuki y los otros?**_

_**¿Por qué las amigas de Temari son Hinata y Tenten en vez de de Ino y Sakura?**_


	3. Cap 3 La verdad, Lo que pasó

**Cap 3 La verdad, lo que pasó**

Cuando ellas dos marcharon para el bosque todos nos callamos, sabíamos que si algo nos unía era mi hermana, Itachi estaba sentado con las manos encima de sus rodillas, no pensé que eso afectase a una persona tan fría, pero parecía afectarle.

-bueno, y que vas ha hacer, sabes que no vamos a permitir que te lleves a nuestra hermana-dijo Kankuro como si del tiempo estuviesen hablando.

-lo se, y pienso llevarla, aunque hagáis lo imposible por evitarlo-dijo Itachi, ya con un semblante serio.

-¿por que? no pienso permitir que la vida me la arrebate-dije yo mirándole a los ojos

-ni yo-dijo Itachi mirándome también

-¿que te une a ella?-le preguntó yo

-…-no me contestó, giró la mirada evitando mi pregunta

-¿que te une a ella?, no pienso repetirlo-dije yo ya enfadado por la falta de el Uchiha

-la vida, por ella vivo, sino no hay motivo, y no pienso dejar que me arrebaten mi motivo, pienso luchar por ella con mi vida-me respondió, me dejo callado, no pensaba que el Uchiha pudiese sentir.

-ella es mi hermana, la he visto crecer, ¿que te hace pensar que preferirá estar contigo?-le pregunté yo mirándole a la cara.

-está claro, el que no haya vuelto con vosotros, me es más que claro de que piensa quedarse con migo-dijo Itachi, esta vez con un tono superior.

*¿No ha vuelto con nosotros por propia voluntad?* eso me llegó al alma, por que mi hermana me había fallado, no lo comprendí y creí no poder comprenderlo nunca.

-¿por que estás con ella?-pregunté yo, quería saber el motivo de que le hacía defender a mi hermana con la vida si fuera necesario, como dijo él.

**-----------------------------Relato de Itachi-----------------------------------**

_Tu hermana me encontró, yo estaba herido de mi última misión, me fue difícil huir de los puños de una chica pelinegra, la que ahora nos acompañaba, pero que fue con Tobi, la amiga de Temari_

_Cuando desperté después de quedarme inconsciente en medio del bosque desperté en su regazo, vendado de cintura para arriba_

_Ella me dio un vaso de agua y unas pastillas, me acuerdo que esas pastillas me hicieron volar, sentirme más ligero, como recuperando fuerzas, cuando me fijé en mi salvadora la vi a ella_

_La reconocí al instante, ella era la princesa de Sunakagure no sato, mi vieja amiga, era la estrella de la noche, me curó, me cuidó y me alimento, sin pedirme explicaciones de por que estaba entre la vida y la muerte._

_Estoy seguro de que reconoció que esas heridas habían sido causadas por su amiga, y se sintió culpable, no hablamos hasta el 3 día, que me preguntó si estaba bien, solo eso, no dijo nada más y no tenía intención de hacerlo._

_Yo, por necesidad de conversar con alguien le pregunté por que me estuvo cuidando, se que esa pregunta era vida o muerte, nadie pregunta eso a la ligera, pero yo no me quería andar con rodeos, ella me respondió -necesitabas ayuda- me dijo._

_Yo me quede pensando, ella me ofrecía ayuda, me curó, y me cuidó, así como ella necesitaba que la cuidasen y la ayudasen, se que algo pasó, me contó que cuando salió de su aldea se dirigió a Konoha._

_Me llamó la atención, era la aldea del Kyuubi, me pregunté que le hizo lo que vio o oyó que cambió, era tan dulce y preocupada._

_Como pensar que aquella kunoichi fría, se podía volver tan débil por algo, me pregunté como ayudarla, y se me ocurrió estar con ella, ser su amigo, compartí con ella mis secretos y ella los suyos, saber todo de ella._

_Así podría ayudarla, le pedí que se uniese a Akatsuki, sabía algo que nadie más sabía, sabía de su poder, mil veces más fuerte que el Kyuubi._

_Me ocupé de entrenarla personalmente, pedí que fuese mi compañera, la única manera era que ELLA matase a mi actual compañero, dudé que lo hiciese, pero al fin y al cabo, ella debía ser mi compañera._

_Cuando le pedí que lo matase se quedo dudosa, sabía que estaba bien con mi compañero, nuestros jutsus encajaban, sus fallos los cubría yo, y él los míos, aún así accedió sin decir nada._

_Se corrió la voz en Akatsuki que dos miembros lucharían a vida o muerte por ser mi compañero/a, los cuchicheos de que Kisame estaba con migo me hicieron reír, no era el mi pareja, sino ella, la nueva miembro, ja._

_Ella se enfadó al instante en que ese rumor llegó a ella._

_Cuando el combate empezó Temari atacó directamente con su anterior arma, su abanico, le dio de lleno, pero pareció ser una copia, el verdadero Kisame apareció detrás de ella, en cuestión de segundos el chackra dorado la rodeó._

_Como látigos o tentáculos rodeó a Kisame ahogándolo, ella de espaldas, sin inmutarse le mató, los sesos de Kisame salieron a propulsión causando lo que sería meses de limpieza, pero nosotros no limpiamos, simplemente cambiamos de guarida._

_Al final, todos se enteraron de nuestra relación, y se desmintió el rumor de que Kisame y yo teníamos algo, fue ridículo._

_Yo y Kisame, Temari me lo recordaba, yo sabía que era una manera de decirme que no, que yo era solo de ella, por eso se burlaba de lo que dijeron, sabía que en realidad le molestaba._

_Nos mandaban misiones, a veces cuando solo hacía falta una persona, la otra se quedaba en algún apartamento, o casa abandonada, se preparaba la comida, y si, alguna vez cociné yo, vivíamos felices, misiones normales, y si eran difíciles íbamos cuatro personas, así nos divertíamos más, a veces con Deidara y Tobi, o Con Hidan y Kakuzu (como se llame el compañero de Hidan)_

_Temari hizo amistad con los Akatsukis muy pronto, era como un don, podía ser amiga de personas tan distintas a ella, pero eso no importaba. _

_Hicimos varias misiones, hasta esta, que es en la que os encontré_.

**---------------------------Fin Relato-------------------------------------------- **

Todos estaban en silencio, pensaban que pudo ocasionar eso, que pasó en Konoha.

-¿que es ese chackra dorado?- pregunté yo (Gaara)

-es el poder que encierra, así como el Kyuubi saca un chackra, Temari es poseedora del poder del "Angel Guardián".

-Un poder perdido hace miles de años, el poder de abrir las puertas del cielo y del infierno, el poder del bien y el mal, el poder por el que nuestros antepasados matarían, por el que lucharon y por el que olvidaron quienes eran.-

-Es un poder enorme, mil veces más peligroso que todos los Jinchuurikis, es un poder horrible y a la vez la única forma de vivir, ese poder es tan peligroso, tan fuerte que en malas manos sería el fin de la tierra.-

-Pero lo que más me preocupa no es que le quiten el poder, sino que ella valla por el mal camino, tengo que ayudarla, cuidarla, luchar por lo que lo hicieron los antepasados que tuvieron este poder.-

-entonces, si Temari se cabrease, la palmamos?-preguntó el Nara

-la habrías palmado ya, majo-dijo Itachi mirando con odio a Shikamaru

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**¿Por que Itachi miró con odio a Shikamaru?**_

_**¿Qué pasará en el bosque?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás ante el poder de Temari?**_

_**¿Saben Hinata y Tenten lo del poder de Temari?**_

**NaraVillbs****: Ino y Saku…sin más, no me caen bien, es mi subconsciente, espero que sigas leyendo esto, y espero que más gente lo haga^^**

**Rose**** Hatake Nara: Jaja, a que si, es interesante, pero no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y haber si sale, haciendo un fic^^**

**Espero que sigais leyendo^^**

**Limm****: Mi primera lectora, me hizo ilusión que leyesen mi fic^^**

**Espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Por favor, ahora empieza la propuesta, que parejas serán?**

**Shikatema**

**Itatema**

**Gaahina**

**Naruhina**

**Kankuten**

**Nejiten**

**Kibaino**

**Chojino**

**Saiino**

**Sasusaku**

**Narusaku**

**Saisaku**

**Vosotros decidís**

**(Y si, no puse Shikaino, si me conseguís comer el coco, igual lo pongo, pero no creo que lo consigáis^^)**

**Si se os ocurren más parejas decidme^^**

**DEJAD REVIEW PORFAVOR, SON LO QUE ME DAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR!!!**


	4. Cap 4 La noche

**Cap 4 La noche**

…………….Mientras en el bosque…………

-decidme chicas, ¿que tal vais con eso de los chicos?-preguntó pervertidamente Temari picándoles con los codos a ambas.

-Temari-san, no es lo que crees, ellos…cambiaron-dijo Hinata tristemente.

-cambiaron…todo cambia…-dijo Tenten lenta y dolorosamente, como si sus palabras le quemasen el corazón.

-lo sé-dijo Temari mirándoles con los ojos apagados sin la luz que le caracterizaba.

-Temari-san, hay algo que me come por entro, ¿Por qué te marchaste?-preguntó Hinata.

-hay cosas que no tienen explicación, esta si, pero no es prudente que la diga ahora, ellos escuchan-dijo Temari.

-¿ellos?-preguntó dudosa Tenten.

-si, ellos, los portadores de las almas, los enigmas que oculta la vida son sus premios, el mundo oscuro en el que se convertirá la tierra es su mundo, no los conoeis, es difícil describirlos. Vosotras atentas a lo que pasa, sabéis que no podré volver fácilmente, tengo una guerra que evitar-respondió Temari.

-no, no tienes, TENEMOS una guerra que evitar-dijeron ambas a la vez.

-muchas gracias, pero no, no debo llevaros hasta tal situación-dijo la rubia mirándolas.

-es verdad, pero piensa por una vez en ti, en lo más fácil, no vuelvas a sufrir por lo demás, no puedes parar el dolor, no eres lo suficiente fuerte para cargar con el dolor del mundo entero, nadie es ni será lo suficiente fuerte-dijo Tenten sonriéndole y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

-lo se, pero debo intentarlo, no puedo permitir que sufráis-dijo Temari mirando a ambas y sonriendo suavemente

-lo único que nos puede hacer sufrir ya, es que estés mal, y no vamos a permitirlo Temari-san-dijo Hinata abrazando a las otra dos kunoichis.

-gracias chicas, supongo que no puede convenceros de que os marchéis-dijo Temari sonriéndoles

-verdad, no puedes convencernos-dijeron ambas riendo

-¡abrazo en grupo!-dijeron las tres y (adivinad) se abrazaron (XD)

-será mejor que volvamos ya, Itachi tiene costumbre por hablar de más-dijo Temari sonriendo y las tres marcharon para donde estaban los chicos, Sakura y Ino.

Cuando llegaron vieron que habían montado las tiendas de campaña

-Temari, Deidara no a llegado todavía, habrá que esperarle-dijo Itachi al divisar a su novia

-de acuerdo-dijo Temari

-¿de que habeis hablado?-preguntó Itachi

-de que ellas vendrán conmigo-dijo Temari mirando a las dos chicas

-¡que!-gritó Itachi enfadado

-si yo no he podido hacerlas cambiar de opinión dudo que alguien lo haga-dijo Temari mirando apenada a su novio enfadado

-Hinata-chan, ¿vas a ir?-preguntó el rubio hiperactivo

-si, Naruto-san-dijo Hinata seriamente

-y tu Tenten, ¿también?-preguntó el Hyuuga a la castaña

-si-dijo ella seriamente

-y yo-dije yo (Gaara)

-yo también-dijo Kankuro

-y yo me uno-dijo el Nara causando la mirada de odio y pena de Temari

-nosotros nos unimos^^-dijeron Kiba, y Shino, claramente habló Kiba

-y yo-dijo Choji

-yo me apunto a ayudar a Temari-dijo Sai

-contad con el equipo de Gai-sensei!-gritó Lee con el pulgar en alto y dando volteretas por los aires

-¿Ino, Sakura?-preguntó Kiba dudando si las chicas los acompañarían

-…-

-bueno, podéis volver a Konoha, nosotros iremos con ellos, adios Sakura-chan adios Ino-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Naruto feliz

-no, iremos con vosotros-dijo Ino

-¿segura?-le susurró Sakura por lo bajo

-si-le respondió Ino a ella en voz baja

-bien, lo primero es descansar, ¿cuantas tiendas de campaña hay?-preguntó Temari

-una por equipo-dijo Shikamaru

-pues ya está, cada quipo a una tienda-dijo ella

-¿y tu?-pregunté yo a mi hermana

-nosotros tenemos otra tienda de campaña-dijo Itachi acercándose a donde estaba la mochila que había dejado antes de marchar Deidara y miró dentro, sacó la tienda y también algo de comer, patatas, ensalada, ramen instantáneo…

-RAMEN!!!!!!!!!-gritó Naruto abalanzándose sobre al comida

-bien, lo mejor será que calentemos la comida y cenemos pronto, hay que descansar bien, mañana partiremos pronto-dijo Itachi

-de acuerdo- dijimos todos los demás

Cuando terminamos de cenar todos entramos a las cabañas menos Sakura e Ino, que dijeron de recoger, no les creí mucho, pero todos entramos a las tiendas de campañas dejando a las dos chicas afuera.

Con Sakura y Ino…

-¿que has pensado en hacer Ino?-preguntó la pelirosada

-fácil, no dejarme ganar, evitar que se acerquen mucho, si comprenden que fue un malentendido cabe la posibilidad de que lo arreglen, debemos evitarlo-dijo Ino

-de acuerdo, te ayudaré, solo por que eres mi amiga-dijo Sakura

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**¿Qué se traerán entre manos Sakura e Ino?**_

_**¿Qué pasará en el campamento?**_

_**¿Seguiré subiendo capítulos? **_

_**XD pos si, que luego sino me envían amenazas ^^cofcof temarivc cofcof**_

_**No me matéis, os digo que haré los caps más largos y va y este tiene menos de 800 palabras, juro que el 5 es más largo!!!**_

_**Este cap va dedicado a Rose Hatake Nara que me encantan sus fics^^. **_

_**Los leo en todos lados, XD**_

_**Pos dedicaré los capítulos a mis escritoras favoritas^^.**_

_**¡Dejadme reviews son lo único que hace que mi vida tenga sentido!**_

_**Aparte del Shikatema^^**_

**Meteré más vidilla a Naruto XD**

**Amy-Black-Nara:**

**Lo de la mirada lo deducirás con la historia, e Sakura y Naruto??no!!!**

**Sorry, solo me gusta con Hinata ******** pero si me lo pides…supongo, ya sabéis que vosotras decidís las parejas, menos Shikatema hago de todo y yaoi…lo intentaría^^**

**Yusha: es complicado el poder de Temari, espero poder definirlo más a lo largo de la historia^^**

**SimaraNekoi: dura ¬¬ XD es broma^^**

**La verdad, si eso me ayuda a mejorar es algo positivo, intentaré hacer a Naruto más hablador y dar personalidad a todos de por si, pero principalmente será con Temari la historia, jaja, el Itatema se me ocurrió nose… se me metió en la cabeza y no me lo pude sacar, aunque soy 100% Shikatema^^**

**Los diálogos se me complican, siento que quedan sosos si pongo..-dijo Gaara,-dijo Itachi, quiero ponerles movimiento, como…-dijo Gaara apartando la mirada de su hermana, o algo así, pero igual los diálogos son lo q más me vuelven loca^^**

**Espero que el este y el próximo cap te gusten más, y ya sabes si quieres Shikatema solo dilo^^**

**NaraVillbs: Yo me mato a mi misma si pongo Shikaino, por eso, haber si alguien se consigue q acepte **

**La pareja, es misión imposible^^ XD odio a la puerca y ponerla con mi personaje favorita sería contra mis raíces XD**

**DEJAD REVIEW PORFAVOR, SON LO QUE ME DAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR!!!**


	5. Cap 5 La discusión

**Cap 5 La discusión**

-Temari…Temari

-¿que quieres Shikamaru?-le preguntó la kunoichi medio dormida

-hay algo que tenemos que hablar-dijo el ninja

-yo creo que no

-Temari, por favor, hablemos-le pidió el ninja de konoha

-de acuerdo…pero no aquí-dijo Temari

-ven, vamos al bosque-le dijo el Nara dándose la vuelta

-vete yendo, yo me tengo que vestir-dijo la kunoichi

-no hace falta que te pongas ropa ninja, puedes ir e pijama-dijo el Nara

-en ese caso, me tengo que poner el pijama, por lo menos, no quiero ir de exhibicionista-dijo ella cogiendo las primeras prendas que pilló

Es que acaso no le importaba la demás gente, y es más, por que le importaba a él, ¿no se suponía que ya la había olvidado?

La kunoichi salió de la tienda de campaña, ya vestida, con un pantalón corto y una camiseta, estando simple le seguía pareciendo la kunoichi más hermosa del mundo.

-ya llegamos-le anunció la kunoichi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Temari, sin rodeos, sabes que me gusta ir al grano, tu…ese…-balbuceó el pero ella le interrumpió

-niño, para querer ir al grano creo que estás dando muchos rodeos-dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Temari, ¿que hay entre Itachi y tu?-preguntó el vago

-¿como que, ¿que hay?-preguntó dudosa Temari

-que relación tenéis-dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia otro lado

-que te importa a ti, ¿no vago?, deberías preocuparte por que tu amiguita la rubia no te deje usado como a las tiritas-respondió la kunoichi dando la vuelta caminando hacia el campamento.

-¡Temari! ¿Por que te marchantes?-preguntó en casi un susurro esto último

-tengo sueño, mañana partiremos pronto, necesito descansar-dijo sin girarse y evitando responder.

-Te…mari-dijo el Nara con la mano levantada hacia ella

-nada, Shikamaru, hasta mañana-dijo ella ya saliendo del campo de vista del chico

-------------------------Flash back----------------------(De Temari)

El día estaba apagado, las nubes avisaban de que pronto llovería, no le importaba, cuando la lluvia empezase a caer ella estaría en el hotel, hablando con su novio.

Seguro que sacaría el tema de que la Hokage lo explotaba a trabajo, Ella le llamaría vago y el reiría y diría que no, que en verdad lo explotaba, Ella sabía que al ser el ninja de más coeficiente intelectual lo necesitaba, sus estrategias, los códigos por resolver, etc.

Estaba llegando a las puertas de la villa, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, sus cálculos sobre el tiempo empeoraban o era su imaginación, pero como pensar en eso, si lo que ocupaba su mente era su novio.

Aquel que ya hacía 3 meses le dijo lo que sentía y ella lo besó apasionadamente, se podría decir que fue como si se lo robase, pero el la correspondió al instante.

Había entrado a la villa, la lluvia empezaba a empeorar su visión y casi no podía decir que era lo que pasaba, pudo distinguir la inconfundible figura de su novio en un árbol.

Estaba de perfil, seguramente odiando que sus amadas nubes hubiesen echo que lloviese, estropeando su cita, si seguro que era lo que pensaba.

La figura de su novio se agrandó, pero no por que se acercase, alguien más estaba allí, pudo reconocer una cola de caballo, ¿su compañera?

Las dos siluetas se podían distinguir sin apenas esfuerzo, pero en pocos segundos las dos siluetas se acercaron juntando sus labios.

Su corazón, pudo jurar que en ese instante dejó de latir, que su mente imploraba despertar de esa pesadilla.

No podía creer que los brazos que agarraban a su compañera eran los mismos que no la dejaban escapar a ella, que la abrazaban, que le obligaban a quedarse un poco de tiempo viendo las nubes con él.

O que esos labios que días atrás la besaron pidiéndole que no fuese a Suna que se quedase con el, que sin ella no podría seguir, se volvería loco.

Pudo parecerle muy bonito lo que le dijo, pero en ese momento todos los momentos que pasaron juntos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, esas imágenes, su cabeza no podía aguantarlas.

No sentía la tierra bajo sus pies, no sentía la lluvia caer en su cara, pero sus lagrimas le quemaban el rostro, no tenía energías, era como si su vida hubiese tornado a un color negro, negro como el vacío que su corazón quería formar para no ser afectada por esa imagen.

Lo que más le dolía era pensar sin eso llevaba tiempo pasando, que si mientras el le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído, se las decía a esa rubia también, que si su amor había sido una farsa.

Las dudas la estaban pudriendo, es esos segundos se prometió no amar a alguien que pudiese dañarla, o más fácil, no amar, se prometió un sufrir, seguir siendo esa chica fuerte que no tenía dudas ante la pregunta de, ¿su vida o tu vida?

Lucharía por su vida y lo mejor para no sufrir era no tener pasado, abandonaría a todos, sus amigas, su familia, su pasado, su presente, su futuro con ellos, en busca de la posibilidad de vivir en paz, o morir sin sufrir.

Salió de la aldea, intentando borrar esas imágenes que aún comían su corazón. Sentía que estaba muriendo poco a poco, sentía como su alma rogaba por dejar de sufrir, a costa de lo que fuese. Estaba segura de que si la muerte le salvaba de ese dolor, moriría con la sonrisa más sumisa del mundo, todo por no sufrir

Cuando oyó unos sonidos, se estaba llevando a cabo un combate, al cabo de los minutos los sonido cesaron, pidió que su sentido la orientase hacía el lugar de la lucha, la pelea.

El placer de matar, imaginando que su oponente era esa rubio oxigenada le excitaba, el placer de poder arrancarle los intestinos.

Era sádico, nunca sintió placer por matar, orgullo si, matar criminales era un golpe de ego para si misma, era placentero saber que en el tema de combate te temían, pero placer, no, nunca, no le pareció atractivo nunca.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde según su instinto habían luchado los ninjas solo pudo apreciar un cuerpo en el suelo tirado, ensangrentado.

Temió que estuviese muerto, si era enemigo, lo mataría, pero si era un aliado, lo sanaría y lo dejarían en la aldea más cercana, sin contar la de la hoja.

Cuando giró al ninja no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ese compañero suyo, el que siempre la apoyó desde la oscuridad, el asesino de todo su clan, con el que mantuvo una relación amistosa desde niña, pero debió separarse por su traición a Konoha, del que no volvió a saber nada.

Pudo apreciar en sus heridas las marcas de unas garras, como las de un águila, si el que lo dejó así era "ella" no tendría probabilidades de sobrevivir, no sin su ayuda, y necesitaba saber el por que de su traición, el porque la dejó sola.

Se encargó de cuidarlo, encontró una casa abandonada a las afueras de una pequeña aldea, una hermosa señora de pelo canoso y anciano le ayudaba. Cuando la vio por primera vez a la señora, ella simplemente le sonrió, sin saber quien era, y que ahora se había en una traidora como Itachi.

La primera vez que habló con la anciana, ella le dijo que la conocía, la princesa de Suna, que ahora la buscaban ninjas de La Arena, de Konoha, y de aldeas aliadas. Debía esconderse, le ofreció ocuparse de las compras, para evitar que ella fuese reconocida por algún aldeano más.

A la semana de encontrar a Itachi el despertó, ella lo tenía en su regazo, cuidándole, vendándole la mano, y el torso, supo que la reconoció cuando sus ojos se agrandaron, esos ojos negros que de pequeña le robaban el alma.

Pasaron los días y notaba que poco a poco se unía más a aquella señora, y a Itachi, eran como su madre y su novio…esa palabra todavía le dolía, cuando Itachi le dijo que no quería separarse de ella, que se uniese a Akatsuki sintió que su mundo no tenía ya sentido.

Unirse a lo que luchó, ayudar a sus enemigos a matar a sus amigos…no, todo era pasado, ella no tenía más amistades que Itachi y la señora, ella no tenía pasado, casi ni tenía futuro, pero no dudó en luchar, accedió a unirse a Akatsuki.

Notaba que Itachi le ayudaba, sabía desde pequeña que su poder no podía pasar desapercibido, pero sabía que antes de usarlo necesitaba controlarlo.

Cuando habló con el Akatsuki Hidan se hicieron amigos al instante, como con Deidara y Tobi, y más, lo peor fue cuando le organizó todo eso de luchar contra Kisame, sabía que era a muerte, y también sabía que nos sería ella la que muriese en ese momento, no ahora.

Todo terminó, como era claro ella ganó, formó pareja con Itachi, él le ayudaba, ella a él, nada era malo, sus poderes los controlaba.

Cuando acababa algo resentida por las consecuencias de utilizarlo Hidan le ayudaba, le preparaba tónicos, o algo, que la sanaban, era como su hermano mayor, la mimaba, la cuidaba, por un momento sintió que Hidan lo hacía por pena, pero tras pensarlo, lo que más nos mueve es la obsesión, y la pena.

Todo cambió en su última misión, lo vio a él, nada le dolió más, su alma se quemó, se destruyó, pero no podía permitirse quedar indefensa ante él, pero nada, su corazón se ablandó cuando vio a su hermano, crecido, sano y triste.

-------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------

Su cara no articuló, ya no podía sentir nada por ese chico, le había dañado y lo pagaría, si no era ella la que le mataba lo sería Hidan o Itachi, no por algo eran su querido amigo y su novio.

(Narrado por Temari)

-¿Temari?-me giré y vi a Itachi

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté yo

-Naruto está herido-dijo el Uchiha

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté yo, y el solo negó con la cabeza

-Mientras que tu hablabas con el vago en el bosque nos atacaron, ninjas, pero sin bandanas-dijo Itachi mirándome seriamente

-Lo siento-le contesté yo apenada

-Ven, vamos a ayudar-me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y jalándome hasta donde el grupo de ninjas estaba reunido

Naruto estaba en el suelo, una gran herida en su vientre era lo que tanto asustaba a los ninjas de la hoja

-Sakura, ¿que tal está?- preguntó mi novio acercándose al rubio

-mal, esta herida no es de las que yo pueda curar sin mis utensilios, pero están en Konoha, tendremos que llevarlo a la aldea más cercana, con suerte de que sea una aliada, y allí pediré los utensilios necesarios-dijo Sakura

-No aguantará-dije yo mirando a Naruto, me arrodillé a su lado y cargué el Chackra en mis manos como me enseñó Konan

-Tiene varios órganos dañados, entre ellos algunos de vital importancia-dije yo

-Eso ya lo sabemos-dijo la pelirosa arrogante

-tranqui, relaja la raja, ¿hay alguien aparte de ti que sepa de ninjutsu médico?-pregunté a la insufrible pelirosa

-Ino y yo somos las únicas-dijo Sakura autoritariamente

-Te equivocas Sakura-san, yo también se de ninjutsu médico-dijo la pelinegra mi amiga Hinata

-Bien, las tres, a la vez intentad cerrar la herida-dije yo buscando alguno de los potingues que Hidan me había dado

-Pero…es difícil controlar dos chackras diferentes a la vez, como para hacerlo con tres-dijo la rubia de ojos azul cielo

-chorradas…vosotras veréis, es un compañero vuestro, merece el esfuerzo, creo-dije yo arrogantemente a la rubia y a la pelirosa

Las dos se miraron entre sí, luego a Hinata y las tres asintieron, colocaron sus manos encima del cuerpo del rubio, sus chackras hacían ondas repeliéndose, las tres se concentraron, sus chackras a duras penas se mantenían juntos segundos. Formaban ondas que rodeaban sus manos, pero se alejaban en cuanto se acercaban.

-necesitamos un chackra neutro-dijo Hinata mirándome

-un segundo-pedí, cuando encontré el bote de ungüento y se lo pasé a Tenten.

Coloqué mis manos encima de las de las chicas, mi chackra dorado rodeaba el suyo *turquesa*, se fundieron en un solo chackra y una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, supuse que era obra del chackra, las tres me miraron asombradas.

-se siente espectacular, es como si mi chackra estuviese renovado, se siente frío, nuevo y poderoso-dijo Sakura

-ja, así es lo que se siente-dije yo con una sonrisa

-va cerrándose, la herida-continué yo y seguido las kunoichis miraron a Naruto.

-es verdad, Temari, que significa esto, por que, tu no tienes ningún Jinchuriki-me dijo la rubia oxigenada

-pasado, dejadlo, lo sabréis cuando tengáis que saberlo-dije yo, y unté el contenido del bote en el vientre cerrado de Naruto

Cuando la herida sanó por completo me levanté -debemos partir ya a la aldea más cercana-dije autoritariamente sin ganas de discutir sobre mis habilidades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Turquesa* Recordad, que en la serie el color del chackra en ninjutsu médico es más claro y tornado a un verde suave.

**Temari-vc: jaja amiga, q bn q te pasas, XD pos me alegra que te lo ayas leído, y si subo es por ti, pero me estoy quedando sin imaginación XD dame ideas!!! XD**

**Ok tendré en cuenta q prefieres el Shikatema(como yo) así Itachi pa mi XD**

**Amy-Black-Nara: creo que algunas dudas se resolvieron con este cap, vamos creo, ves lo seguí, pero me quedo sin imaginación, y quiero q má gente lea el fic, es mucho pedir, bueno si lo es, XD**

**No me busques q me encuentras XD**

**Rose Hatake Nara: como no, defendiendo el Shikatema, nunca me vi escribiendo algo que no fuese de esa pareja XD ya subiré algún otro fic^^**

**Pos nada bss**

**Guapa, espero que lo sigas con tu alma XD intentaré inspirarme**

**Mago de oz!!!!!!!!!(Queen) Pasate plissssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	6. Cap 6 La Villa

Cap 6 La Villa

Todos juntos viajábamos cubiertos por una capa negra, la lluvia había empezado hace rato, había intentado evadir las preguntas de sobre mi vida, pero sentía que tarde o temprano acabaría contándolo, por el momento debería dejar de pensar, solo para relajar mi mente.

-Temari, tu brazo-la voz del ninja rubio de Konoha me sacó de mi mundo, miré mi brazo y vi como caía sangre a través de unos rasguños profundos y rodeaban mi muñeca.

Vi como las imágenes se nublaban, la misma sensación de antes, note como mis pasos fallaron y tropecé con un árbol y caía poco a poco, pero uno brazos me agarraron.

-----------visión de Temari--------------

_La imagen que veía se iba aclarando poco a poco, pudo reconocerse a si misma de espaldas y a su padre, pero eso era imposible, ese era su padre, pero ella estaba más mayor, cuando la rubia volteó pudo diferenciar algunos rasgos parecidos a los de ella, pero no iguales._

_¡Se había confundido con su madre!, eran idénticas, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, y las misma muecas, la sonrisa que caracterizaba a la joven princesa de Suna, sin duda había sido heredada por su madre, quien sonreía feliz a su marido, el odio aumentó a lo largo que vio que su padre se acercaba a su madre y la abrazaba y le plantaba un beso en la frente. Le susurraba palabras de amor, de cariño por ambas… ¿ambas?_

_Él sonreía feliz, pudo ver como ambos salían de la sala agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa, y como si ella misma estuviese allí se vio obligada a seguirles por curiosidad, llegaron hasta una habitación arriba en el segundo piso, entró a la habitación y la admiró, la habitación de sus sueños, ver el color morado que tenía su habitación._

_Ellos dos se acercaron hasta la cuna, cariñosamente acarició la mano de la rubita que permanecida mirando a ambos adultos, su llanto cesó cuando la mano del Kazekage rozó su cara con cariño y ternura, la rubia madre de ella puso la mano sobre la tripa de la bebé que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos agarrándolos con sus manitas._

_Pudo verse a ella misma de pequeña, sueño de muchos, pero ella no pensaba en eso, solo contemplaba las miradas que su madre le enviaba a su padre, feliz de que si hija fuese tan hermosa, sintió la necesidad llorar, viéndose a si misma jugar con los dedos de su madre y reír a las caricias de su padre, su pelo rubio delataba que era ella de pequeña._

_Una infinita ternura le invadió, las ganas de cogerse en brazos a sí misma le mataban, pero no podía, se abrazó a sí misma por los brazos intentando saciar las ganas de abrazarse, de huir de su duro pasado, ella no deseaba ver eso…_

_El kazekage se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación indicando a su mujer que lo imitase, ella obedeció y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, él la miró, seriamente pronunció unas palabras…_

_-debemos hacerlo, sabes que me negué, pero conociendo mi problema, sabes que igual no podríamos tener otro hijo, y si no podemos perderíamos la oportunidad de sobrepasar a las demás aldeas, debemos intentarlo-dijo el kazekage a su esposa, mirando al suelo apenado por tener que pronunciar palabras de tal significado._

_-¡no!, es peligroso, puede que no funcione, y no sabríamos que podría pasar, ¡además que eso estropearía su infancia!-la rubia alzó la voz e hizo que el la mirase autoritariamente, ella era igual a su madre, fuerte en apariencias…si la gente supiese el frágil corazón que escondía su coraza de metal…_

_-sabes que la amo por que es nuestra hija, y eso de la infancia no importa, estará orgullosa de ser la persona que decida matar o morir, ganar o perder, y con ella aquí nadie se atrevería a atacarnos, estará segura-dijo el hombre mirando duramente a su mujer._

_-no quiero que mi hija sea una asesina sin escrúpulos, se que es ser ninja, yo misma lo soy, pero no puedo permitir que pierda su vida, y los sentimientos que la podrían hacer más fuerte, ¡¿me estás diciendo que la aldea es más importante para ti que tu propia hija?!-la rubia parecía más suplicar que gritar, el hombre la abrazó contra su pecho_

_-nada es más importante que vosotras, pero debemos intentarlo-susurró a su oído el hombre._

_-por favor, no lo permitas, no dejes que lo hagan-las lagrimas caían por el rostro, se rompió su coraza y aquella mujer fuerte desapareció dejando a su sentimientos._

_-Subaku no Karura, no me hagas esto, además sabes que yo no decido, son los sabios, solo podemos rezar-dijo el hombre alzando la cara de su mujer entre sus manos, y besándole suavemente. Ella correspondió el beso de su marido con pena y dolor, pero ante todo buscando la perfección en los labios de él._

_Las imágenes se disiparon en una nube de colores, dejándole en otro lugar y tiempo._

_Su rubia madre gritaba entre los brazos de su marido, y ella estaba en brazos de un anciano, vio como el señor la dejaba en una piedra en la que habían escritos varios sellos con una tinta muy brillante y roja, la sangre del Kazekage, poderosa en varios jutsu médicos, los sellos escritos en ella rodeando la piedra y llegando a cada extremo del pentagrama grabado en el suelo con sangre negra, veneno, rodeando sus puntas en un circulo. _

_Cinco señores se sentaron en las puntas de la estrella, todos ellos de larga barba y canosos con rasgos de ave rapaz y ojos oscuros como un abismo, ambos concentraron su chackra hasta sus manos, y en cuanto sus manos tocaron los símbolos estos se cubrieron por el chackra y rodaron por las líneas hasta la roca donde se encontraba ella, el chackra la rodeó._

_Una explosión de chackra inundó la sala cegando momentáneamente a los sabios, el llanto inundó la sala, ella cayó al suelo aún viendo como el chackra rodeaba a su yo menor, pinchazos en la tripa, nauseas y un dolor de cabeza indescriptiblemente molesto fueron los causantes de su actos de ser inferior, arrodillándose en el suelo, temiendo seguir con ese insoportable sufrimiento,¿que significaba todo eso?_

_Las imágenes desaparecieron, algo que agradeció profundamente ya que el dolor se evaporó junto a aquellas imágenes._

_Una habitación blanca y unas sabanas del mismo color, junto a la cama, en la que yacía una niña de 4 años, ella, estaba dormida, o eso parecía, pudo ver a un señor vestido de blanco junto a su madre. Aquel señor que la cargó en brazos cuando intentaron meterle en susodicho poder de la destrucción, esa maldición que la comía en cada exhalada de aire que daba._

_-lleva en coma un año, es improbable que despierte, apenas tiene 4 años y esto es peligroso-decía el señor con una carpeta._

_-pero…no hay posibilidades, digo, ¿ella no va a despertar?-preguntó la mujer_

_-en estos casos la persona no despierta, pero una emoción fuerte…-_

_-no diga más, mañana volveré, adiós-dijo la mujer cogiendo su bolso de encima de la cama y salió por la puerta dejando la duda en el doctor y en Temari._

_La imagenes pasaron rápidamente, pudo ver a su madre y su padre a los pies de esa cama de hospital, y en brazos de su madre un niño castaño, la mujer colocó al niño encima de la cama de ella._

_El niño fue trepando, cojió la nariz de la rubia entre sus manos y empezó a tirar de su pelo, intentando despertarla, pero se asustó cuando el ruido de la maquina que había al lado de la rubia Temari empezó a sonar y varios médicos entraron en la habitación, su familia saló de ella por orden de los médicos mientras que ella empezaba a tener movimiento en la mano. _

_Volvieron los colores oscuros llevándose las imágenes de aquellos médicos y ella reanimándose poco a poco. Unos ojitos celestes le miraban, el pelirrojo en sus manos la miraba con una sonrisa, ella en cambio estaba preocupada, su madre seguía en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) y no salía, su hermano Kankuro en brazos de su padre y ella cargando al pelirrojo, un médico salió y se acercó a su padre, después de que le dijese su padre esbozó una sonrisa, ella suspiró aliviada, más imágenes, su padre discutiendo con su madre y ella detrás de la puerta llorando, su padre amenazaba a su madre, furioso acusando a su madre de serle infiel y por eso el pelo diferente de su hijo, o sus ojos azules turquesa. Lo único que le parecía suficiente para arreglar eso era que aquel niño heredase de la aldea de la arena el Sukaku, ya que los ancianos habían muerto y no podrían volver a intentar hacer lo que le hicieron a su adorada hija._

_Su madre rogó que no, y un ruido fuerte se oyó, el golpe de alguien contra el suelo se quedó grabado en su memoria._

_Su padre salió de la habitación, fijó su vista en ella y se acercó a ella amenazándola con la muerte si decía algo de lo que pasó. Tragó fuerte y se secó las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Los años siguientes no fueron agradables, a los 13 años su padre ausente del verdadero amor que halló con la madre de sus hijos, su mujer asesinada en sus manos lo buscó en su hija, vivo retrato de su mujer, abusó de ella desde esa edad hasta los 15 sin importarle lo que ella sentía, como sufría, y todo cesó el día que murió en manos del peligroso Sannin Orochimaru. _

_La rubia se volvió fría desde el momento en el que su madre murió, y lo peor fue que culparon al parto de Gaara de la muerte de Karura, eso le dolió, tenía claro que su madre daría su vida por su hijo, pero no fue así como pensaron los nuevos sabios y Gaara vivió en la soledad todos esos años._

----------------------------------fin de la visión--------------------------------------

Me sentía patética, era varias las veces que los ninjas de Konoha me había rescatado o salvado de un golpe seco, odiaba esos sueños que tenía, la mayoría eran de mi pasado, de que le servía eso, el pasado era pasado, cambiarlo no podía, ¡que pretendía su subconsciente!

-Temari, falta poco para llegar a la aldea de la cascada, allí podremos ver a Kizuki-sama, estaremos a salvo- mi adorado Uchiha estaba a su lado susurrándome esas palabras, mientras yo se concentraba en sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

-es…espero que siga teniendo su hostal medio abandonado, sino no podremos estar todos juntos-salí de mi trance de admiración solamente para contestarle

Los árboles se iban quedando atrás, mi mirada se posó en mis hermanos, todavía no sabía por que ellos me apoyaban, los había dejado tirados cuando huí, no me merecía ni sus miradas y allí estaban arriesgando sus puestos de capitán Ambu y Kazekage solo por estar conmigo. Amaba a mis hermanos, ellos fueron la única familia que tuve, les debía mucho.

El frío que había en el lugar asustaba, pero sabía que en esa aldea siempre era así, pero no podía alejarse de ella, desde el momento en el que vio las tecnologías que habían descubierto se había quedado enganchada a los novedosos sistemas, como el escuchar música, que no sabía como había entrado en un aparato tan pequeño y a la vez complicado. No pudo evitar toser, ese frío le congelaba hasta los huesos.

-¿tienes frío?-el pelinegro le miró interrogante

-no…solo es que estoy un poco constipada

-toma-amaba esos gestos de él, eso fueron los que le hicieron enamorarse de ese asesino despiadado, esos gestos que solo tenía conmigo

Yo gustosa cojí la capa que él me ofrecía pero miré al hombre a mi lado, preguntándome si él no tendría frío.

-¿y tu, ¿no tienes frío?

-jaja, soy un macho, ¡necesitaría el polo norte para helarme!-dijo el orgulloso

Yo reí ante la idea irracional que él había comentado, él me miró feliz, con una sonrisa mansa y débil, preguntándose cuanto tiempo podría pasar conmigo antes de que volviese con mis hermanos, por que estaba claro que lo haría, y él no me lo impediría, me amaba demasiado como para saber que estaba con él, aún echando en falta a mi familia.

Si le preguntasen por que se habría enamorado de un sueño imposible no conseguiría hallar respuesta. Adoraba los momentos que pasaba con ella, siempre sinceros, con ella entre sus brazos mirando todo lo que había alrededor de ellos.

Podría llamarse cobarde y desconfiado, por que temía que le arrebatasen a la rubia que le sacó de ese abismo al que le arrastró su familia. Vio como poco a poco los árboles de su alrededor reduciendo, llegarían pronto a la aldea, una hora o dos (¡muy pronto! XD)

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la villa habría llegado ya el mediodía, pero con la lluvia poca gente salía de las casas, casi no se veía nada, hacía una hora que había comenzado una niebla densa, propia de esos terrenos, lluvia y niebla, aunque de vez en cuando era bonito, por que con el frío venía la nieve y los niños salían a jugar a fuera.

Los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron parados en la puerta, mirando a la rubia y al pelinegro, ellos se giraron y comenzaron a caminar por una calle ancha, los ninjas les siguieron y tras caminar, girar, y más caminar, ambos se pararon enfrente de una de las casas.

Tocamos antes de entrar esperando respuesta, esperamos varios segundos, minutos, y di por vencida la idea de que siguiese viviendo ahí, o que estuviese en casa cuando una anciana abrió la puerta con la mano tiritando y la cara pálida.

-Kizuki-sama-murmuré y de seguido la anciana alzó la mirada sorprendida

-Temari…mi niña

Me agaché a abrazar a la anciana y le besé en la mejilla, luego se giró hacia Itachi y le besó la mejilla. La anciana nos invitó a entrar y pasamos a dentro.

-Kizuki-sama, me alegra volver a verla-le dije a la señora anciana sentándome en el sofá

-Temari, hermosa, hacía tanto tiempo…trajiste a Itachi también- me contestó la señora sentándose a mi lado

-si, por cierto, ¿está Ryo?

-si, y le agradará verte-me contestó amablemente la anciana señalándome unas escaleras que había al final del pasillo que tenía en frente.

Levanté del sofá, me acerqué a las escaleras subiéndolas sin mirar atrás, le había dejado a Itachi con las presentaciones y de seguro me la cobraría….

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temari-vc: **

**Ya ves que te envié lo que tenía por el momento^^ la verdad es q me cago en todo y más en los exámenes, pero llega navidad wuajajaja espero tener el pc para entonces, si todavía no lo tengo…yo quiero un peluxe de Shikamaru a tamaño real^^ wuajajaja**

**NaraVillabs:**

**Solo he de decir que soy 100% partidaria del Shikatema, no pienso dejara a la zorra con Shika, eso tenlo claro, solo te hago sufrir un poco… XD**

**Espero que te guste el cap, la verdad es que no estoy muy contenta…pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer con los malditos examenes…**

**Yusha: **

**Muchas gracias, ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo puse demasiado bien, ella se fugó por que le dolió muxo lo de Shika, y se suponía que estaba en una misión "diplomática" con tal de ver a Shika, entonces Gaara le entregó unos papeles (muy mierdas, nada importante, solo una excusa) para que fuese, y se convirtió en renegada por que falló la misión desapareciendo y la dieron por muerta, y no se muy bien como decírtelo mejor, espero poder arreglarlo a lo largo de la historia**

**Amy-Black-Nara: **

**Jaja, te aumentaron las dudas XD soy cruel muahaha bueno, supongo que malo no es, espero poder resumir mejor la historia a lo largo que pasa…**

**Mi imaginación no morirá…bueno un poco cuando ando de exámenes… lo peor es que se me ocurren para otros fics pero a esta nada! Que mierda!**

**Espero que lo lea más gente^^**

**Rose Hatake Nara: **

**Que me dirías si se une Kakashi, eso si que sería envidia *baba***

**Jaja, pronto colgaré un Kakatema que tengo, no se si te gusta la pareja XD pero la verdad es que cuando comencé a ver Naruto me llamó la atención ver un fic del sexy sensei y Temari *baba* te avisaré, haber si me entero de cómo van los mensajes en esta estupida pag XD no entiendo nada de inglés**

**Mago de oz: mi viDA!!!!!!!!!!**

**TE PASASTES Y ME HICISTES MU HAPPY**

**Jeje, Gaarita no narrará muxo más siento defraudarte…**

**La verdad es que si que me recuerda a tu fic, supongo que las ganas de que Temari destacase con superpoderes me podía XD ¿superpoderes, suena muy cutre a que si?**

**Bueno, me encantó es fic tuyo, amiguita vasca, haber si algún día nos vemos al mu improbable pero yo soñaré**

**Axias por pasarte POR FIN XD**

**Floritema: **

**Otra fan de Itachi kun, la verdad es que es difícil decidir…**

**Son tan cool los dos `baba` siento muxo mi mala caligrafía pero es que el teclado a veces me escribe mal…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y DEJEN REVIEW, NOS LEEMOS!¡**


	7. Cap 7 ¿Quién es él?

**Cap 7**

Noté como a medida que subía las escaleras un ritmo invadía mi sentido auditivo relajándome con una melodía, seguí el sonido hasta llegar a una habitación, entreabrí la puerta poco a poco dejando una rendija para ver quien tocaba. Me quedé sorprendida al ver a Ryo acompañado de una guitarra, las clases de Itachi de tocar si que le había servido, y de mucho.

**Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto**

Ryo miraba la pared que había frente a él, meciendo su cuerpo al compás del ritmo de su guitarra, movía su cabeza torciendo su cuello hacia la izquierda. Cantaba unas estrofas y volvía a mirar la pared con la mirada muy segura.

**Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.**

Él giró la cabeza bruscamente en la última palabra de esa estrofa. Minimizó el movimiento de cabeza que le estaba dando el ritmo para poder acomodar su guitarra mejor en él para poder retomar el ritmo con sus pies.

**Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.**

El primer golpe de ritmo que le llamó la atención a la rubia surgió cuando Ryo azotó su pelo en su cara al cabecear al compás de la melodía. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las finas curdas de la guitarra.

**Es por ti que no hay cadenas  
si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas.**

El ritmo regular volvió sin tener alteraciones y siguiendo la melodía del principio, relajada pero atractivamente pegadiza.

**  
Es por ti que rozo la locura  
cuando navego por tu cintura.**

Volvía a girar el cuello, parecía que esa canción removía algo en su interior.

**Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento**

El mismo golpe de antes, cabeceó con más fuerza, y su pelo volvió a mecerse en el aire dándole un toque de rebeldía.

**  
Que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.  
**

Era intimidadora la forma con la que miraba a la pared que había frente a él, cálida e intimidadora…

**Y decirte...  
Tus labios son de seda,  
tus dientes del color de la luna llena,  
tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,  
tus besos la tinta de mis versos,  
que siempre te cuentan.  
Oh, oh, oh...**

Había cerrado los ojos, esa descripción la estaba visualizando en sus pensamientos, eso era seguro… Parecía tan concentrado que era hasta tierna su sonrisa, las ganas de lanzarse a él y abrazarle invadían.

**Es por ti que veo ríos  
donde sólo hay asfalto**

Había adquirido la habilidad de Itachi con la guitarra, pronto llevaría a cabo la gran tradición de que el alumno supera al maestro.

**Es por ti que hay océanos  
donde sólo había charcos.**

Alzó la vista hacia el techo, aproveché su distracción para entrar sigilosamente a la habitación.

**Es por ti que soy un duende  
cómplice del viento  
que se escapa de madrugada  
para colarse por tu ventana.**

Giró su cabeza hacia mí, sonreí tiernamente, trasmitía varias sensaciones a mi cuerpo con sus palabras, su voz grave me daba tranquilidad.

**Tus labios son de seda,**

Temí que con mi aparición terminase de tocar, pero como si hubiese leído mi mente cerró los ojos y suspiró siguiendo con su canción.

Me miró fijamente, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos extendía confianza en ese cuarto. Clavé mi mirada en él, pendiente de cada mínimo movimiento, grabando sus palabras en mi mente.

**Tus dientes del color de la luna llena**

Me acerqué al moreno, sus ojos azules y verdes me miraban fijamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Con la mirada pedí que continuase, y él aceptó, entré ya completamente cerrando la puerta y dejando a sombra que minutos antes me había seguido.

**Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas**,** tus besos la tinta de mis versos, que siempre te cuentan.**

Me senté a su lado, sonreí feliz y admiré el valor de sus palabras… ¿Quién no desearía algo así? Pensaba la rubia de la arena.

**Oh, oh, oh…**

Ajena a cualquier cosa una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes escuchaba aquella hermosa canción tan comprometedora, al final si le había salido bien el ir a buscar a Temari, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro era indescriptible. –"Con que Temari tiene un pretendiente…y al parecer ambos se ven felices juntos…"-

Miles de ideas claramente malvadas cruzaban la mente de la Yamanaka, y cada una más malvada que la anterior.

**Que siempre te cuentan**…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo se, corto, muy corto, pero así os dejo algo que os coma la cabeza wuajajaja. Estoy en la conti^^ Y gracias a mi queridísima Temari-vc que me a ayudado a aclarar mis ideas podré continuar. No me metan prisa, bueno…un poco, solo para que me ponga manos a la obra. xD Todo tiene se explicación, y estará en el próximo capitulo^^.

Dedicado como no a MI MUSA y REINA merecedora de un verdadero Shikamaru.

Temari-vc.

Un song-cap xD. Espero que les aya gustado.

Alerto que dejar reviews ayuda a una conti más rápida^^

¡Sayonara y besos a todas!


End file.
